Ella Enchanted
Ella Enchanted Daughter of Dionysus *Female *16 *Paranoid Schizophrenic *Twin: Lucas Lush *Any wonder she's single? *Porcelain, pale skin *Icy, pale blue eyes *Bright scarlet red hair *Piercings: 2 Ear Lobes, 1 Scaffold, and a stomach piercing. Ella is as any demigod, but with a twist. She's a scene kid, but also an oddball. Unofficially diagnosed, since she never let any doctor get near her, with paranoid schizophrenia, she's always suspecting of anyone new she meets, of anything strange she encounters, and of even those she knows if she descends into an episode. If she ever has an episode when you're near, get the Hades out of there. Ella almost always never recognises anyone, so even if you are her best friend, you're at risk unless you can somehow knock her out or snap her out of it. She's also extremely curious, a dangerous combination. She's very untrusting. Ella only accepts food from her twin brother, as she thinks that people will poison it if she lets anyone else near her food. Some people, though, are becoming fast friends with her by what could be called a miracle, but really they are just proving their worth even to her broken mind and she's allowing them closer. Interests/Hobbies. Partying. As all Dionysus's children do, Ella loves to party. When theres a rave, a dance, or even a small little gathering making too much noise, she'll be attracted to it like a moth to a flame. As long as no one tries to stab her in the back, she's cool with it. Dancing is one of her talents. Video Games. Yes. Self-explanatory, give Ella a video game and she will love you forever, at least until you fall under suspicion. Surviving. Due to her paranoid schizophrenia, Ella is always having delusions and hallucinations, imagined thoughts about people wanting to kill her. If it's a girl, often the delusion involves them wanting to get her out the way so they could have Lucas. Anyone else, Ella thinks they want rid of her to have their perfect little world, their perfect camp without the oddball in it. Powers/Weapons. Control of Grapevines. Yes, as a daughter of Dionysus, Ella can control and influence grapevines. Frenzies. Although this power is rare among demigods, Ella has it. She can put people into a frenzy, or a type of minor frenzy, in which they pretty much go party crazy, and she can raise the emotional level of an atmosphere. It drains her alot though, so she rarely uses it. Changing Water into Energy Drinks. Yes, Ella can change water into energy drinks. A strange power, we know, but it can be done. Lucas can change water into Jagermeister, so together they make the perfect Jager-Bombs. Sword/Daggers. Ella has two weapons of choice. One is a brightly coloured charm bracelet with charms looking like fake sweets, a purple bow, and other scene type stuff, which transforms into an elegant sword with intricate grapevine designs twisting about the blade. It's a short sword, similar to what was used by gladiators. Her other weapon transforms from the glittering jewelled strawberry ring, and is a dagger of the same design. Relationships. Lucas Lush. Lucas is Ella's twin brother, slightly older. He's not exactly all there, but he's good for laughs and protection when the enemies come to get Ella. He was never on the sane hill to begin with, diagnosed not only with ADHD and dyslexia like all demigods, but also with paranoid schizophrenia and satyriasis. Lucas is the only one Ella trusts enough to accept food from. Dana Doom. Dana is Ella's older sister. Ella doesn't know her too well, but she remembers her and goes on those memories, considering that Dana ran away from home when Ella was quite young, taking her own twin with her - Calvin. Contrary to the typical family bond, Ella is also Dana's cousin, seeing as they have different divine parents. Insane, right? Dana is extremely protective of Ella, which does help ease Ella's paranoia a bit. Dylan Cruz. Dylan is one of Ella's only friends, outside her family group of course. They have a close bond which only grows stronger by the day, as Dylan's always helping Ella adjust to others and stuff. Joesf Rosell. Considering that Ella was deathly afraid of Joe and his magic staff when they met, this relationship has developed quite well. She's still wary of him, but not afraid as she trusts him. When he hasn't got his staff around to shoot multicoloured sparks at her, of course. Pets. ﻿Jager. Jager is a tawney tabby cat. He's got a sister, from the same litter, called Bomb, and she belongs to Lucas. He has the opposite temperment to his human - calm, undisturbed, and unbothered by many things. But, like all cats, he can have his classic funny moments. Quotes. Fears. Spiders. Spiders. Do we need to explain? They're creepy little buggers, always seeming to spin their webs around her stuff. She's had to get her twin brother Lucas to chase them away before. Small Spaces.﻿ Ella is absolutely petrified of small spaces. To her, they are scary because it's like she's in a box. She's a classic claustrophobe. Lock her away in a small area where she can barely move, and her paranoia goes mad. It's a one-way shortcut to total madness. Being Hunted. Again, must we explain? Being hunted means that Ella is in for it, it's the end for her. She hates the feeling of not knowing where the hunter is going to jump out, and always has a watch on her surroundings. Anyone could be a hunter you know. Quests.﻿ Ella has not partaken in any quests yet. As if she could. She's a freakin' schizo, for Hades' sake.